Quería ir con él
by Angelotti
Summary: ¿Y sí Shira se arrepintiera de no saltar con Diego? Estos son los acontecimientos que pasaron mientras los piratas buscaban a la familia de Manny. Pero sobre todo, sobre la reflexión de Shira. Tal vez Raz pueda ayudarla a identificar su decisión.


**¡Hola a todo ser que está detrás de una pantalla! Este es mi primer fan-fic de Ice Age 4 (O cómo aquí en mi país se llama "La Era De Hielo") Bueno lo que está escrito son los acontecimientos que -según yo- pasaron por Shira. Sus pensamientos y su punto de vista. Es mi primera historia así que soy nueva en esto de "sí es mala o no" la hice en la madrugada, me llevo sólo dos hojas en Word, es la historia más rápida que me he llevado a hacer. **

**Espero que les guste ^^ **

**Me gustaría mucho que dejen sus comentarios o ****_Reviews_**** en este archivo, me interesa saber su opinión o que les pareció. **

**_No soy dueña de Ice Age. Sólo está historia me pertenece a mí._**

_Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que el mamut y sus amigos se habían marchado con el barco de Gutt, desde que traicioné a mi propia tripulación, y desde que Diego me miró con ese rostro lleno de…tristeza. Había noqueado a mi propio jefe para salvarle el pellejo a Diego. No lo tuve que pensar dos veces; es más, fue el instinto, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_Recibí un cruel castigo por parte de mis compañeros piratas, Gutt se encargó de darme severos moretones en mi lomo, no pude resistirme. Sabía que si hacia algo para defenderme terminaría muerta. Mientras que los demás se encargaron de arrojarme a una parte alta del 'Dulce Venganza'. Una avalancha de dolor estremeció mi cuerpo, las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos; pero no podía, debía ser fuerte, demostrar que no tengo debilidad, pero con eso fue suficiente._

Ahí me encontraba yo, acostada boca abajo bajo las estrellas, pensando en el transcurso del día, los acontecimientos que había ocasionado habían invadido mi mente.

Detrás de mí se oyeron grandes pasos, sabía quién era.

"Pensando en el tigre, eh?" dijo la voz femenina con ese acento australiano.

"Vete a molestar a alguien más, Raz. No estoy de humor." Le replico con severidad.

"Tu solita ocasionaste eso, Shira. Tu solita te lastimaste." La canguro se sentó a mi lado con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había hablando así conmigo, siempre nos hablábamos con insultos u órdenes. Esta era la primera vez que la conversación fue un poco tranquila.

"Sé que los traicioné a todos ustedes, pero nadie puede entender o siquiera me dejan explicar por qué hice eso…"

"Todos sabemos por qué lo hiciste…no me digas que no fue por el tigre." Raz arqueó una ceja.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no simplemente se puede ir? ¿No ve ella que quiero estar sola? Además, ella fue la que me lastimó también, no le puedo decir que fue por Diego, aunque era ya muy obvio. La mitad de la tripulación sospechaba.

"Noté cuando ambos se miraban…" hizo una pausa al recordar el minuto en que él y yo nos miramos. "Con esa, intensidad y…preocupación. No puedes negarme que te enamoraste de él. Te conozco, Shira. Nunca has mirado así a alguien." Su mirada se centró en mi rostro con la mirada hacia el océano.

"Déjame en paz. Ahora." Cerré los ojos con fuerza al recordar solo eso.

"Lo siento, sólo quiero que reflexiones sobre tus actos."

"¿Reflexionar qué?" exclamé, mirando con furia a la canguro. "No tengo nada que reflexionar-" fui cortada por Raz.

"Claro que tienes…"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Pensar que hacer…irte con él, o quedarte con nosotros…"

Un silencio incomodo nos invadió. Por más que lo niegue, ella tiene razón.

"Shira, tú no eres mi amiga, ni siquiera me agradas, pero lo que haces está muy mal. Traicionar al señor que te salvó la vida, de no ser por él seguirías en… Qué demonios. ¡Estarías muerta!" Raz exclamó agitando sus brazos. "Yo no tuve la oportunidad de ser la mano derecha del capitán, y eso que llevo más años con él que tú. ¡En pocos días el Capitán Gutt tuvo confianza en ti!" Al parecer esto no le agradó mucho a la canguro, ella era total mente leal a Gutt, que si alguien lanza un objeto filoso en su dirección, es capaz de correr hacia él y ponerse en su lugar. "Piénsalo bien." Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y alejarse, hasta que una voz más profunda y escalofriante se unió a la conversación de nosotras.

"Ella no tiene que pensar nada, su destino en mí ya está predicho."

'Genial, tenía que aparecer él en este momento.' Pensé para mí misma. Con algo de miedo.

"Gutt, si tanto me odias. ¿Por qué mejor no acabas conmigo de una buena vez?"

El simio dio una carcajada al aire, Raz y yo solo lo observamos con silencio.

"Oh vamos, ¿Crees que no tengo ganas de hacerlo? Mientras más rápido lleguemos al continente, más cerca estarás de tu muerte. Raz, es hora." Su voz cambio de un segundo a otro.

"A la orden." Ella se volteo hacia a mí, la esperanza en sus ojos se habían ido. Susurro en voz baja 'Lo siento' y se marchó junto con Gutt.

No había nada que pensar, Gutt prometió acabar conmigo, y con Diego. ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron ser diferentes? ¿Por qué no salté con Diego? Oí murmullos de la tripulación, entre esos decían mi nombre en voz muy baja, maldiciéndome o criticándome; tenían derecho de hacerlo.

Luego pensé en lo que me dijo Raz, "irte con él, o quedarte con nosotros..." ellos fueron mis compañeros por unos años pero, no quería que lo que me quede de vida se desgaste sin intentar empezar de nuevo. Ya no hay duda...

_Quería ir con él. _


End file.
